


Love and Care

by Evietan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evietan/pseuds/Evietan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short, light fluff. Saruhiko gets sick after moving in with Misaki again, and being a dutiful boyfriend, Misaki takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueLil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLil/gifts).



> I just wanted to write something. I like Sarumi, BlueLil likes sickfic, here we are. I had a ton of fun writing this :D

Two days. It's been literally two days since Misaki and Saruhiko moved back in together, and of course Saruhiko already managed to get himself sick.

While the porridge was cooking, Misaki quietly wondered why he'd thought anything would change. Saruhiko was still Saruhiko, he still had a horrible diet and thus still got sick often, and he'd still only eat porridge with pineapples then.

But so much had happened, from the betrayal and their years apart to their reconciliation and their embarrassingly emotional talk - extremely embarrassing, they had screamed at each other and both ended up sobbing, good thing nobody saw that - it just felt weird to be in a situation that could have easily taken place during their middle school times.

Somehow, he'd expected Saruhiko to have new habits now. Things he picked up from the Blues. All kinds of things Misaki didn't know about because Saruhiko hadn't wanted to share these things with him anymore.

And it wasn't like nothing had changed at all. Yesterday, while they were unpacking all the small stuff and talking about all kinds of unimportant things like they used to, Saruhiko had gotten an urgent call and left with nothing but a short excuse. Even though he'd taken a day off work to move, he'd ended up being at Scepter 4 most of the day and way into the night. And when he'd finally come home, he was only muttering about 'stupid Doumyoji' and 'annoying Hidaka' and a lot of other names Misaki should probably learn sometime attached to lots of other not-so-nice adjectives.

But... he'd also kissed Misaki, so maybe not all the new things were bad.

Some things apparently hadn't changed though, Misaki thought as he took the porridge off the stove and began opening a can with pineapple rings inside. Belatedly, he wondered if they should have. He'd just been taking care of Saruhiko like he used to, but was he supposed to do anything differently now that they were... boyfriends?

He still blushed just from thinking the word and quickly shook any intruding thoughts out of his head. No. He'd just end up making a fool of himself, probably. Saruhiko hadn't complained (more than usual) so far, so he'd just stick with it.

He faintly heard a muffled groan from where Saruhiko was lying in bed, so he abandoned his thoughts and quickly yelled "I'm coming" over his shoulder. He hurriedly fished a spoon out of the cupboard and threw it into the porridge. Good enough. Taking the pot with him, he made his way over to the bedroom to see what was bothering his boyfriend now.

Saruhiko was lying in bed, covered by a bunch of blankets. His face was flushed from the fever, but that didn't stop him from making his usual frown. "It's too warm" he complained as soon as Misaki entered the room. "And there's no juice."

"Just sit up and take the blankets off a bit, you need to eat anyway." Misaki answered as he set down the pot on a chair. The bedside table was already full with a lamp, various medication packages and an empty glass. "I'm gonna get you new juice."

"'M not hungry" Saruhiko murmured, but began shifting slowly anyway.

"You need to eat, or you won't get better" Misaki replied before taking the empty glass with him to the kitchen to pour Saruhiko a new glass of grape juice. Zero percent fruit, of course.

When Misaki returned to the bedroom, Saruhiko was sitting up, shooting disdainful looks to both his boyfriend and the offending food he'd made. Misaki simply placed the re-filled glass next to the pot on the makeshift table and looked at Saruhiko expectantly.

"What?" he grumbled, making no move to actually interact with either of the things Misaki had brought. His face was all pouty, making it clear he knew exactly what Misaki wanted from him, but chose to be a stubborn ass, just because. _He's sick_ , Misaki reminded himself. _Be patient._

Sighing, Misaki picked the spoon up himself. "Do you think you can eat by yourself or do you need help?" He tentatively held the spoon out to Saruhiko. All he received for his efforts was another glare. "I have a cold, Misaki, not some horrible disease. I am perfectly capable of holding a spoon, thank you very much."

Saruhiko almost looked like he was gonna take the spoon (and then hopefully would start eating as well), but then he suddenly stopped mid-motion. A sly grin spread over his face instead. "That is, of course, unless you want to feed me? Wouldn't have pegged you for the domestic type, Misaki~"

The blush covered Misaki's face completely before he even fully realized what had just been said. "W-w-w-w-what the hell, Saruhiko?! T-that's not how I meant it!" He fumbled around a bit, but eventually managed to press the spoon into his boyfriend's hand. "If you're healthy enough to make a comment like that, you can eat yourself!" he decided, trying to save whatever was left of his dignity.

Finally, Saruhiko began eating, though he looked entirely too pleased with himself for Misaki's taste.

For a while Misaki was content just sitting on the bedside and watching his boyfriend eat. That was, until he realized Saruhiko was purposely eating around the pineapples. Still trying to keep anything even remotely healthy out of his body when he was sick. Typical.

_Well, two can play at this game._

He  slowly shifted closer to Saruhiko, putting on the sweetest smile he could manage. "Oh, you're not eating the pineapples?" he asked, in the most innocent tone possible. Then he pretended to have a realization. Maybe his expression was a bit over the top, but he tried not to think about it too much. "Could it be they're too hard to pick up with the spoon? Sorry, I should have thought of that, how stupid of me~" By now his voice had reached an insane amount of fakeness, he was sure Saruhiko had noticed it already.

But he kept going nonetheless. "You should've just said something, there's no shame in asking for something if you're sick, you know?" Without looking at his boyfriend's face, Misaki took the spoon out of his slack grip and split an already bite-sized piece of pineapple in two. Finally risking a look at Saruhiko's face, Misaki brought the spoon up to his mouth. Thankfully, Saruhiko looked mostly confused and not particularly angry. There was even a distinct redness to his face, though that could've been just due to the fever.

Still, it gave Misaki the courage to initiate the last step of his plan. "Come on, say 'Ah', _darling~_ " The blush was almost certainly back on Misaki's face, but he managed to keep it straight. Spite was a great motivator. Saruhiko would eat something healthy, whether he liked it or not.

The seconds ticked by slowly with neither of them moving. After what felt like an eternity, Saruhiko's disbelieving stare wandered from the spoon to Misaki. He opened his mouth, most likely about to ask if Misaki's brain had now fried completely, but Misaki seized the chance and stuffed the spoon and pineapple into his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

He received a glare for that, but as he made no move to do anything else, Saruhiko resigned to his fate and obediently swallowed the pineapple. Misaki pulled the empty spoon back out, a triumphant smile on his lips. "There, was that so hard?"

"Yes." Saruhiko replied icily, but his throat was raw from the cold and it came out pretty croaky, making it a lot less threatening than usual.

"Too bad there's more then."

Misaki already had the next spoon ready, holding it out to his boyfriend. It was getting really hard to stop himself from breaking out laughing. In fact, his hands were already shaking from his suppressed laughter. But he had a mission, to make Saruhiko get healthy again, and he wouldn't abandon it that easily.

For a moment, Saruhiko seemed to be about to protest, but then he simply opened his mouth silently. He still managed to look pouty, but he let Misaki feed him without comment after that.

They kept quiet afterwards. As much as he tried not to think about it, Misaki couldn't deny that Saruhiko actually looked really damn cute when he was docile like this.

Okay, what the fuck. Misaki almost dropped the spoon at his own thoughts. His boyfriend was a lot of things, tall and scary and moody and undeniably handsome but _cute_ wasn't a word Misaki ever thought he'd be thinking about Saruhiko of all people.

Luckily, he didn't have time to dwell on it as Saruhiko chose that moment to announce that he was full now. Misaki glanced down at the pot and was slightly surprised to see it almost empty. He couldn't help the content smile spreading on his face as he put the spoon down.

"Okay, just drink something and then lay down again and you'll be fit in no time!" Misaki decided he'd let his boyfriend suffer enough for the day and simply handed him the glass, letting him sip from it himself. Afterwards, Saruhiko shuffled back under the blankets, properly lying down.

He did look pretty tired. And that flush definitely came from the fever. Misaki creased his brow in worry, reaching out with his hand to feel Saruhiko's temperature. Yeah, he was definitely too warm, but thankfully not in a dangerous range.

"'M fine" he murmured, not really convincing anyone. Most likely not even himself. "But..." Saruhiko was trailing off, but Misaki perked his ears to catch whatever his boyfriend was saying next. "Thanks..."

Misaki's heart began beating faster in his chest for no apparent reason and he willed down the urge to let out a ~~squeal~~ triumphant yell. "It's normal, idiot." he replied and placed a quick peck on Saruhiko's forehead before he could think better of it.

When no reaction came back, he figured that Saruhiko was probably already asleep or at least close to it, so he turned around to pick up the pot and silently make his way out of the bedroom so Saruhiko could rest properly. He was already at the door when he heard Saruhiko mumble again.

"I love you..."

He nearly dropped the pot. Oh god. _Oh god._ Misaki fled to the kitchen as fast as he could, dropping the pot into sink so he could use one of his hands to stabilize himself on the counter and the other to hide his face in.

That... had sounded way too honest and casual. Too much like he actually meant it, like it wasn't even that big of a deal because he was so sure of it. Misaki hadn't been prepared for that, not when all he'd gotten so far was 'I guess I don't hate you either' in response to his own 'I love you's.

_But..._ Saruhiko wasn't completely himself currently and would probably deny everything as soon as he was better. Still. It had been honest, Misaki was sure of that.

And even if it might take some time, he couldn't help the excitement he got when thinking about hearing these exact words from a perfectly healthy and sober Saruhiko. Yeah, according to the fluttering in his chest, it was definitely worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
